A Lady for The Fire Ferret
by AmericanMaiden97
Summary: After seeing his older brother stealing the heart of the Avatar, Bolin believed that he was done, with all of it, for he deemed Korra as his true love. Something about all that changed one Sunday morning, as he awoke from a dream. THIS CONTAINS AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER, so if you're not into that, it's cool brah. It's rated T, because I'm not sure where I'm going with it.
1. Good Morning

"Dammit," the groggy earth bender mumbled. "Go back to sleep, Bolin," he said to himself. "You need to find out what happens next."

He rolled onto his side, closed his eyes, and tried his best to drift off into a deep slumber, but failed. He couldn't quite remember what had happened in his dream. All he was able recall was him and Mako bickering over who was getting what at the small diner in the Southern Water Tribe compound, and then totally forgetting Mako's existence after seeing the angelic figure.

That was it.

He could not, for the life of him, remember any details about this mystery person.

Right when he thought he was getting comfortable, he felt a small paw rest on his cheek. Bolin opened his eyes just enough to see a blurry vision of his beloved fire ferret. "I love you, Pabu. But there are just some times where I should be left alone to sleep." The red furred creature didn't seem to care, for he kept pawing at his owner's face, wanting to be fed. "Fine," he exasperated.

He slowly got up off the bed and went to the wardrobe. Most of his things were left in Republic City; they were currently at the Southern Water Tribe compound and have yet to go back because they knew that they wouldn't get the warmest of welcomes. Today was one of the first days that the team could actually relax, despite what was going on.

He slipped on his usual wear and headed out of the room, which he and his brother shared, with Pabu. They went towards the bathroom and found it in use. Bolin, still half asleep, was somewhat upset by this and just banged his head against the door and kept it there.

"I'm almost done, Bolin," a familiar voice rang out.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"I've been your brother for how long?"

He was caught off guard when the wooden door he was leaning against was pulled away from him. He stumbled onto his older sibling. "I love you, Mako," he said while his brother was holding him in the awkward position he caught him in.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Mako couldn't help himself but chuckle at Bolin's mussed up hair and the dark circles under his eyes.

Bolin would have punched him in the shoulder, but he was far too tired to do so.

"I'm starving," he whined. Pabu purred in agreement.

"Well, Korra is going to be training with Tenzin all day," he said while gently pushing his younger brother off. "And Iroh and Asami seem to only be interested in each other."

"Wait... does this mean-"  
"Yes."  
"AWWW YEAH! MAKO IS TAKING ME OUT TO BREAKFAST!"

Mako rolled his eyes and stepped out. "You better be ready in five minutes or we're not going."

"Don't you worry, big bro! We'll be ready in four!" he yelled down the hall.

* * *

Quick Author's Note:

This is my first ever fanfiction, so pretty much any feedback would be great. I also would have wrote more, but it's 2 in the morning and I have somewhere to be tomorrow. Any who, I hope you liked it this far.


	2. Breakfast

"Don't you think you should have left Pabu at home?"

"What? I brushed him. He wasn't raised in a barn, ya know," Bolin defended as he held the diner door open for his brother.

"Okay, but when they kick you out, don't come crying to me."  
"Nobody will throw a man and his ferret out if they're dashingly handsome."

"Alright then, I guess you should wait out here. Pabu and I will bring you something out when we're done," he said with a devilish grin.

Bolin was not amused.

"Hey. You know just as well as I do that I can get any girl I want."  
"Fine, fine. But if you don't walk out of here with a date for tonight, I'm gonna tell Korra that you still have feelings for her."  
"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because _you can get any girl you want,_" Mako mocked. "You have to prove it to me."

Bolin understood that it was a bet, he just didn't like the idea of his brother bringing up Korra.

Of course he was over her, but he saw the Avatar every day. It's not like he could just completely forget about her. Seeing his own brother all over her didn't help either.

He started scoping for cute girls before they sat down. Unfortunately, the diner was filled with nothing but old men making their daily rounds. He could just picture himself there in fifty years- talking to the other patrons, drinking ten cups of coffee each day, checking out the waitresses… _Wait, checking out the waitresses?_ He shuddered at the thought.

"Looks like you're going to have to give in sooner than planned." Mako gestured to the entire restaurant.

"No, I'm sure that somebody will come in."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Like who?"

Bolin gave it a thought.

"A beautiful earth bender with bright green eyes and long brown hair and a gorgeous smile."

The fire bender rolled his eyes.

"You expect somebody like that to just walk in?"  
"Well, no. But it would be nice."

Mako pulled out a menu and started looking at the choices listed.

"Why is does everything have to be water tribe related?"

"Because we're in a water tribe diner," Bolin reminded, finally able to be his brother's voice of reason.

"Yeah, but it would be nice if they had at least one thing from Republic City."

"What do you think, Pabu?" Bolin asked. "The arctic hen or the blubbered seal jerky?"

Pabu squeaked twice as if to say, "The jerky!" Bolin understood him just fine.

Mako looked at the pair as if they were crazy.

"I'm serious. They might not like that fact that Pabu is in here," he stated in a firm voice.

"Well, if he goes, I go." He stuck his nose in the air. "We are a packaged deal, and if nobody can handle that, then they don't deserve the awesomeness that we possess."

Pabu dooked and stuck his nose up in agreement.

Mako looked down and sighed. "The only thing that looks good on here are the seaweed noodles, and even those aren't very appetizing."

"Oooo. Maybe we should get that instead, Pabu."  
"But you guys are getting…whatever he said in his special ferret language that you can somehow speak."  
"What's wrong if we both get the same thing?"  
"Nothing. It's just that I thought you two had already decided."  
"Well maybe we're changing our minds."  
"You guys better hurry up, because the waitress is coming our way."  
"What? No she isn—"

He was speechless.

She was young, about Bolin's age. The way her shoulder length, golden curls bounced as she walked was enough to make his heart skip a beat.  
He couldn't help but notice how beautifully the light freckles that danced across her nose were paired with the deep, ocean blue eyes.

Now she had seen cute guys give her flirtatious looks as she would walk by- it would happen most every day! But even then, she wasn't sure if they were drooling over her, or the vast tray of food she had in her hands. But this time, she was sure that it was her.

"I'll be with you in just a moment!" She went to deliver the food to the customers a few tables down.

"Geez, Bolin. I didn't know that your jaw could drop down that far," his brother teased.

Bolin snapped out of it and wasn't sure of what happened.

"That was some serious déjà-vu." He stared blankly in the corner as he was still trying to process everything.

"What?"  
"This is exactly what happened in my dream last night."  
"Well, your dream girl is coming back."

As soon as she started heading their way, he fell under the same spell. Mako and Pabu shared a confused look.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked with a head-turning smile as she got out her notepad and pen.

"Uhh…yeah," Mako started. "I'll take the seaweed noodles."

As she wrote down the information, Mako kicked his brother under the table.  
Bolin was brought back to reality and shot Mako nasty look for bruising his shin.

"And for you, sir?"

Bolin looked at her as if he was a deer in the headlights.

"Uh…" he stuttered. "Pabu here want the blubbered seal jerky. But it's not just for him. It's for me, too. We're sharing. But I'm going to eat more because…ya know.. I'm a growing boy, and he's just a small ferret. Except I'm not exactly growing all that much anymore because I'm sixteen, you see. I'm practically a man. In fact, I'm a probender! You may have heard of me. I'm the earth bender on the Fire Ferret team."

He smiled weakly and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

She giggled and smiled at the emerald-eyed boy.

"I've never seen a fire ferret in real life before," she said while looking at Pabu. "Can I pet him?"

Bolin was somewhat relieved that some of the limelight was taken off of him. He was even more relieved that his friend was welcome in there.

"Yeah, of course! Pabu here is the mascot of the team," he beamed.

Pabu purred as the girl scratched him behind the ears. The level of cuteness was enough to make Bolin blush uncontrollably.

"You're order will be right out." She flashed the earth bender a pearly smile and turned away towards another man waiting for his check.

"What in the world did I just witness?"  
Mako was staring at his brother in astonishment.

"Oh, just me meeting my future wife," he said smoothly.

"Oh really? You were all over the place. I'm surprised. You usually have such a way with the ladies. This is the first that I've seen you swooning over one instead of the other way around."

* * *

A/N: Oh my, I already have followers! (^w^)  
Sorry I didn't post sooner! I wrote the chapter on Wednesday, reread it, and deleted the majority because it was just awkward and bad. Today was the first time that I was able to write.  
I plan on continuing this and playing along with Book 2 when it comes out. Unless Bolin gets a new love interest, of course. That part will be cut very quickly.

Any who, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. c:


End file.
